Archie Sonic X Issue 31
Sonic X | current = #31 | previous = Archie Sonic X Issue 30 | next = Archie Sonic X Issue 32 }} *$2.65 |coverartist = Patrick Spaziante |writer = Ian Flynn |pencils = Tracy Yardley |inks = Terry Austin |letters = Phil Felix |colors = Josh Ray |editor = Mike Pellerito |managingeditor = Mike Pellerito |editorinchief = Victor Gorelick |specialthanks = To Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing }} Archie Sonic X Issue 31 is the thirty-first issue of the Sonic X comic series published by Archie Comics. It was originally published in May 2008. Official solicitation :"The Return of El Gran Gordo!": Who is that masked mass of meanness battling his way through the wrestling ring? Can it be? It is! The crazy Dr. Eggman is once again pretending to be masked wrestling sensation El Gran Gordo! But if that's really him, how can Dr. Eggman be robbing Station Square at the same time? It's up to Sonic to decipher this doppelganger of a mystery! Body-slammin' cover by championship belt-wearing Spaz! Featured stories The Return of El Gran Gordo! * Writer: 'Ian Flynn * '''Pencils: 'Tracy Yardley * 'Inks: 'Terry Austin * 'Colors: 'Josh Ray * 'Letters: '''Phil Felix * '''Editor/Managing editor: 'Mike Pellerito * 'Editor-in-Chief: 'Victor Gorelick * '''Special thanks to: '''Kristin Parcell, Dyna Lopez and Cindy Chau at SEGA Licensing Synopsis Chris and Chuck Thorndyke once again watch wrestling with Sonic expressing his disgust towards it. A famous wrestler, named Andes the Ginormous calls El Gran Gordo out, even though Doctor Eggman had given up the act a while ago. However, Eggman still devised a plan to deal with Andes and told Bokkun he wad needed for the job. Sonic finds Doctor Eggman stealing sugary foods from a confectionery shop the next day. He proceeds to stop him but is caught off guard by El Gran Gordo being on T.V. from the window of a shop. Gordo accepts Andes' challenge which confuses Sonic as to how Eggman could be in two places at once. Eggman escapes and Sonic sets out to find him for answers. El Gran Gordo begins to battle Andes the Ginormous but loses due to his lack of trickery. Sonic finds this amusing and finally spots Dr. Eggman stealing from a sugar shop. Eggman fails to quip Sonic properly, calling him a "ninny". The two battle with Eggman struggling to find the correct waepons to hit Sonic with, leading Sonic to believe that he is a fake. Once Sonic sees Eggman's large desire for candy, he recognizes the fake as Bokkun. Meanwhile, El Gran Gordo still gets beaten by Andes but gets inspired by Chris' faith in him as a wrestler in order to beat Andes and win the belt. Sonic and the police attempt to arrest Bokkun but he escapes by spilling candy on the floor. Sonic, Chris and Chuck meet back up discussing their nights. A knock is heard at the door and it appears to be El Gran Gordo who asks for Sonic's help. Appearances '''Characters: *Andes the Ginormous *Bocoe *Bokkun *Chaotix *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Decoe *Doctor Eggman *Knuckles the Echidna *President *Scarlet Garcia *Sonic the Hedgehog Locations: *Earth **Station Square ***Thorndyke Mansion Vehicles: *Egg Mobile Trivia *This is the first Sonic X issue to have the Sonic Grams segment at the end of each issue. Category:Sonic X issues